


Sunday Morning on the Sofa

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Wolf Tales from the Haven [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Lazy Sunday mornings, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: There are domestic moments even in a wolf pack





	

"Here" James pushed a plate under the boffin's nose, nudged their companion aside and squeezed into the opposite corner of the sofa, balancing his own plate expertly in one hand.

Q propped his tablet against the sofa arm and absently brought the sandwich to his mouth, perfectly straight white teeth sinking into the pillowy bread and bursting the golden treasure within. Egg yolk streamed down his chin, streaked with the tangy spice of HP sauce.

Alec huffed and wriggled around until he was face to egg-drenched face with the young man. With two deft sweeps of his tongue Alec stole the gold along with Q's dignity, grumbling at the batting hands that tried to fend him off.

"If you would only concentrate on what you were doing..." James tailed off as Alec plonked his arse on his partner's lap, tail sweeping dangerously close to his plate. "Alec, you dumb dog... I swear to god..."

The large wolf spared him a scathing glance over his shoulder and beat his tail harder, tongue lolling in a wolfie grin.

"Might want to try being a bit more tolerant James... it's your fault he wolfed out, getting him all wound up."

"It was a computer game!"

That earned James a similarly scathing glare from Q. "That was a highly elaborate, carefully crafted, digital training challenge designed to test my staff." Q prodded his fingertip viciously against the tablet screen and somewhere in Pakistan a server farm burned.

"Consider it tested...?" James tried, clutching his half eaten sandwich in one hand and pushing at the heavy mound of fur pinning him to the sofa. Alec refused to move, focussed totally on the remains of Q's sandwich.

"And found lacking" Q sulked. "Alec, if you drool on me your next meal will be canned dog meat." The wolf whined and dropped his head to his paws, looking beseechingly at their slim, pouting lover who ignored him. Q knew that look intimately. Alec was not getting his slobbering jaws on Q's brunch.

"Now I need to start revising my program to withstand double o interference." Q's complaint continued. "I'll have to waste my Sunday morning crouched over the laptop."

James' smirk turned into a chuckle, and then a belly laugh. Even Alec pricked up his ears and seemed to find him funny.

"What?!" Q demanded mystified.

James managed to shift Alec enough that he could lean over and gently press his lips to Q's cross furrowed brow. Not to be left out, Alec licked his hand.

"Q love... that's how you spend every Sunday morning..."


End file.
